


Sun and Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can sense that you love her Kieran. It's a warm, tingly feeling you're hiding deep inside you. Your secret is safe with me.""Sun and Moon" is an immersive work that takes place shortly before the battle at Spassa's End. It involves not just the main characters and their relationships but also various side characters Armentrout introduces throughout the series. Moreover, new characters are introduced, mainly Karena Da'Neer and her aide Khasem Heima.The main goal of this work is to expand upon the lore Armentrout presents, mainly the mythical history and demographics of Atlantia, as well as saving Kieran from being an extension of Casteel and a sexually-confusing object to Poppy. He deserves to have his own opinions and objectives that are not simply serving as a "lore-explainer" to Poppy. He deserves to have his own romantic interest, though time will show if he's able to act upon his feelings.As they're a part of the series, sexuality and mature themes are also present in this work but necessary warnings will be provided in the beginnings of relevant sections. Other than that, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!
Relationships: Casteel/Poppy, Karena/Khasem, Kieran/Karena, Poppy/Zetha
Kudos: 6





	Sun and Moon

**Kieran:**

The breeze hit his face hard. Fighting against the airborne spring leaves, Kieran moved forward. The sun was about to set, meaning that the wind would only get stronger. He had to make his way back to the keep before that. Yet, his feet carried him through the woods and after that, up the cliff. Once he had stopped to catch his breath, the truth hit him. He’d run all the way from keep in less than half an hour but even with the speed that his wolven blood bestowed upon him, he wouldn’t make it back on time.

His impatience made him quickly scan the horizon and only when he failed to spot anything, he stopped to calm his nerves. If he wanted to search for something so far ahead, he had to be collected and careful. Yet, his blood rushed through his veins, making it impossible to focus his vision. Angry, he closed his eyes and tried to trace back his steps to relive the moments that had caused him to run. And he’d run far enough that if Casteel knew where he was, he’d have to explain why he’d failed to make it back to dinner, where he was expected to escort the future royal couple.

Casteel…

Prince of Atlantia and future king.

His best friend.

Kieran sighed. There was a painful feeling on his chest that made breathing hard, even though enough oxygen made it inside. It was the worry, that Casteel would notice he was gone and connect the dots as to why he was gone. But could he really do that? Even Kieran himself had a hard time believing his own reason, that he was up there to spot a rider that was at least a full day’s ride away from Spassa’s End. But even if his mind managed to deny that, his legs had acted upon the information Casteel had given him earlier regarding the rider’s identity, causing the wolven to run to the nearest cliff that had a clear vision of the Skotos. It didn’t matter that there could be Ascended nearby, or unsuspecting mortals even. From the moment Kieran had heard the name of the rider, the only thing he cared for was getting a glimpse.

**Penellaphe:**

For a few short moments, Poppy allowed her eyes to feast on the view. Casteel’s back was turned to her, yet, from the way his back muscles tensed as he placed one arm above the window, she could tell that his face had a grimace. That was rare for him. The Prince of Atlantia often wore a mask containing no emotion or visible expression. Surely something was different, but Poppy’s mind instead lingered on the scars on the man’s back, trying to come up with a feasible story for each of them. The one traveling down from his waist to the buttocks reminded her of a whip, thin like a strap and…

“Enjoying the view, Princess?”

Poppy shivered, unable to figure out how Casteel had felt her gaze upon his naked back. “I’m just thinking that you must be cold.” She replied, as always refusing to let truth be reflected on her words.

As a response, Casteel turned around and gave Poppy a smirk. The way his lips curved upwards was intoxicating, or at least, his fiancée thought so. “Not at all. In fact, I could even lose more.”

“I’m sure you could.” Poppy replied, turning her head to avoid eye contact. He didn’t have many articles of clothing that he could lose but the moment he’d given the suggestion, her mind had gotten filled with visions.

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t like that. I know you have a dirty mind.”

“I do not.”

“You know I can sense it when you have dirty images on your mind, right?”

That, he could. And Poppy could never make peace with that. Her cheeks burnt.

“Besides,” Casteel went on, “If nothing, there are your own words and questions. About the joining for example, or…”

Within seconds Poppy reached for the wolven bone blade on the nightstand and threw it on Casteel, aiming for his shoulder. The Prince caught the knife from its handle mid-air, just like Poppy knew he would. “So incredibly violent.” He grinned. “It turns me on.”

“There is something seriously wrong with you” Poppy repeated something she’d told him many times, though this time a small smile maintaining its form on her lips. “But I can see that something is bothering you. Is it yet another thing you cannot or will not tell me?”

“No, it is not.” Casteel replied, ignoring her snarky remarks. “It’s… Kieran.”

“What is wrong with him?”

“Nothing.” He replied. “At least I think so.”

“What is the problem then?”

For a couple of seconds, Casteel turned to the window again, squinting his eyes slightly to enhance his vision. “He should have been back by now”

“He’s gone?”

“He is.” Casteel replied. “He said he felt restless and I know that wasn’t completely wrong. But…”

“But…?”

“Nothing.” Casteel smiled. “It’s just that, we should all remain within the Rise, as much as possible.”

“I thought Kieran could protect himself.” Poppy objected. Was there something to worry?

“Of course.” Casteel smiled again, with a hazy look on his eyes. “Let’s go, Poppy. Alastir will start gossiping if we’re late to dinner.”

**Karena:**

As they passed the last piece of a giant rock that served as a passage between the Skotos and the vast fields nearby, the horses seemed to be struggling more and more with each step. Karena was well aware, yet she was smarter than to spend another night in the mist of the mountain. “I’m sorry, girl,” she said as she caressed the mare’s back and the steed lowered her head as if she had understood the apology.

“Your Highness,” one of the riders next to Karena started to speak, though he went quiet rather easily. The young Atlantian girl raised her head up and turned to the rider, as if the interruption had come as an insult. “Yes, Khasem?”

“It is getting darker. We should set camp here.”

“Nonsense.” Karena grimaced, causing a strand from her dark hair to set itself free. Just like other elemental Atlantians she had golden eyes, though unlike the older members of her family, hers often had a soft look on them. Well, except for Malek maybe but Karena couldn’t quite remember him. “My brother is merely a day’s ride ahead. Why should we stop now?”

“Khasem is right, Princess” the other rider replied, though rather politely. She looked around Karena’s age but in reality, she was a decade older than the third and the youngest children of the King and Queen of Atlantia. Like all female warriors of her line, individual strands of her long, blonde hair were braided and tied into a firm ponytail. With the leather armor and the hairstyle, it was impossible for an Atlantian to not recognize her heritage, though very few could guess that she had successfully climbed the ranks of Crescent Guard to become the personal guard of the Princess at such a young age. “Prince Casteel is still far ahead. There may be Craven nearby.”

“I am not scared of the Craven.” Karena objected absentmindedly but she dismounted regardless. She was taught from a young age that a good ruler was independent, yet a _very_ good ruler also knew when to listen to her advisors. “But very well, Zetha. We can camp here tonight.”

Khasem and Zetha lost no time dismounting and started to set up the camp. It was not unusual for the Princess to help them with the chores of the journey but when Karena stood without movement, none of the two aides bothered her.

When Zetha left to search for twigs to feed the campfire, Khasem walked near Karena and gently placed his arm around the girl’s waist. “You’ve been staring at that cliff for a time now, Rena. What is so interesting about it?”

“I was?” the Princess asked, surprise obvious from her voice. “I wasn’t aware. I am not sure. It’s just… a strange feeling.”

“Is it another vision?” Khasem asked, trying to drown the worry in his voice. Elemental Atlantians all harboured unusual, scary powers in them and Karena’s was no different.

“No.” The raven-haired girl replied. “As I said, just a feeling.” She turned around and placed a soft kiss on Khasem’s cheek. “As if something is there. You know me, I get strange feelings at times.”

“I do know you” Khasem smiled. “Come on. It is going to get cold soon.”

**Chapter Notes:**

Elements from this chapter that are not from the books:

  * Karena Da’Neer: Casteel’s younger sister, Princess of Atlantia. The third and the youngest child of the King and the Queen of Atlantia. 
    * See how Karena looks here: <https://imgur.com/wYMmDMf>
  * Khasem Heima: Karena’s aide. He belongs to a noble line and was raised in the palace. He and Karena have been romantically involved for a bit over two months.
  * Zetha Remig: Karena’s guard and best friend. 
    * See how Zetha looks here: <https://imgur.com/QsR8e2H>




End file.
